


Analysis Of A Life

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, POV Second Person, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a psychologist reflects on one of his clients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analysis Of A Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sardonic_pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonic_pigeon/gifts).



> This is a re-written version of the one on my tumblr.

It's been five years since the murder, but it feels like so much longer. 

 

_My life decided to take a massive detour onto the road of breaching doctor-patient confidentiality sometime after Tino basically strong-armed me into seeing the younger brother of his childhood friend; someone who was the sole survivor of a mass-murder._

 

You've been good at keeping yourself in a solely professional role for your clients, and serving as the person who witnesses their lives. You are happy for them and feel for them and hope their lives improve, but it's like the two of you are separated by a wall of glass. Except the Raivis Galante case decided to shatter that wall, and you don't know if it's because of that one's sheer horribleness or your mutual loneliness. 

 

Raivis Galante is the same age as you, but he looks a decade younger. Like you, he was primarily raised by an older sibling. Unlike you, he spent the vast majority of his life stuck in hell with an abusive nutcase, which culminated in the murder of his siblings and his near-death experience. 

 

_That bastard's been in prison for five years, and I hope he's died an awful death. If they acquitted him, I would've hunted him down and killed him myself..._

 

You've never wished death on any of the abusers or assailants that've come up in anyone else's story, so why is this one any different? 

 

_It's... everything comes back to the sheer horror of this case. I read over everything relating to the murder, and it led towards Raivis not talking to me for about a year, and acting as if anything he did would lead towards me killing him... and he's gotten so much better, but he still genuinely believes that he doesn't deserve to exist and that I have all right to kill him for no reason._

 

Raivis Galante is a writer, or at least an attempted one. You've read some of the stuff he's shown you, and it's very well-written, albeit incredibly nonchalant towards death and abuse and treating the latter as a common occurrence. You have talked to him about potentially getting published, but he defaults to assuming that no one will read anything he writes and that you're either patronizing him or trying to console someone who doesn't deserve affection. 

 

_I... want to help him, and I am helping him, but is this enough? Can I even do more within the confines of my profession?_

 

Where are the lines between doctor and confidante and psychologist and friend drawn? When did you cross the lines in the first place, and befriend this man? Does it even matter that you've crossed the line in the first place? Should you tell him that you can't see him for personal reasons, or would doing that be incredibly selfish and cruel to this lonely man you want to protect? Is your ability to perform your job being impeded by your aforementioned desire? Should you-

 

"...are you okay?" he asks, and you need to tell him the truth. 

 

"I'm sorry." you answer, before staring at the floor. 

 

 


End file.
